


Normalcy

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Rey, and Poe have managed to settle into a rhythem of relative normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



> For the chocolate box meme, this was a great prompt tysm! I love these three. This can be read as romantic or platonic.

Things seem to have gone back to normal. Or at least, as normal as things can get in a resistance base. Rey returned from her big mysterious journey and Finn has been conscious and walking around for a few weeks. Poe's been going on smaller missions here and there, scouting out locations for a new base and other low danger things.  
The three of them have managed to settle into some sort of rhythm, they eat together and then spend whatever free time they have gathered on the floor of Poe's quarters. Sometimes they'll watch holodramas, Poe makes it his personal mission to make sure Finn and Rey are completely caught up on pop culture. Other times, Poe will tell them stories from his life on Yavin IV, and Rey will ask interrupt him with questions and Finn will listen quietly, trying to take it all in. Sitting there with them, with their eyes fixed on him and a peaceful feeling settled around the room, might be one of his favorite parts of the week.  
Their rhythm works, and everything seems normal. Until Poe catches a glimpse of Rey sneaking food into her pockets, then leaving the mess hall quietly. Poe doesn't want to say anything, he's worried he'll ruin the perfect balance they've got. Finn doesn't seem to notice Rey's habit, even though he sits right next to her. This might be due to the fact that he never stops talking about his food, admiring the taste and variety of it. Poe doesn't ask about his old life, and neither does Rey. Poe glances away from Finn rambling about the texture of gelatin to find Rey staring at him, she gives him a smile then turns back to listen to Finn again.  
Poe finds Rey in her room one day, carefully stacking different types of foods she's saved.  
"You know you don't have to do that anymore." Poe says, standing in the doorway.  
Rey doesn't look away from her food, but Poe sees her cheeks redden slightly.  
"I know." She answers, working to keep her face steely.  
There's a beat of silence.  
"You're safe here." Poe finally says, and immediately regrets it. It sounds too patronizing. Of course she's safe here, Rey would be safe anywhere.  
Rey turns away from her food this time, "Thank you." She says. They're caught in a stare, neither of them willing to turn away.  
Finally Poe does, his chest tightens as he leaves the room and feels Rey's gaze on his back.  
The interaction stays silently between them, neither of them mention it but some thing has shifted. Poe will slip Rey a loaf of bread in the mess hall, she'll give him a smile. Rey seems to have become more affectionate with her touches, she notices her holding on to Finn's hand as they walk down the corridors, or how she'll wrap her arms around both Poe and Finn when they meet for breakfast. 

Poe is pulled out of a dreamless sleep by his comm lighting up. He feels his heart start racing as he reaches for it, a million possibilities crossing his mind. His first thought is that they're under attack, that they've been found. He catches a glimpse of the screen and sees it's a message from Finn, asking him to come over.  
He gets to Finn's quarters and finds him sitting on his bed, back against the walls. He's not doing anything, just staring at the wall across from him.  
"You okay, buddy?" Poe asks, sitting down next to him.  
"I think so it's just," Finn pauses, "quieter here."  
Poe doesn't press him further, just wraps an arm around him and doesn't say anything. They sit in silence for a few minutes, their breath the only sound besides the hum of the air conditioning. Poe grabs his comm, setting it on Finn's nightstand after putting on a playlist of crappy pop music.  
"That better?" He asks, smiling.  
Finn laughs, "Yeah, it is."  
Finn leans his head against Poe's shoulder.  
"Thanks.", he says quietly. Poe hums out a response, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

It's become a bit of habit for Poe to walk over to Finn's quarters when he can't close his eyes without seeing flames. More often than not, Finn will be awake as well. Poe will walk in to find him sitting against the wall and staring into space. He doesn't know when Finn gets sleep.  
They'll stay up and watch holovids, or talk about mindless things like Finn's favorite food that week.  
Tonight, when Poe slips silently into Finn's room, he finds him in his bed with an arm around Rey, who's facing the wall.  
Poe feels himself blush at the sight, embarrassed to be walking in on them. Even if they're both fully clothed and literally just sleeping. Also slightly annoyed with himself and the jealousy that begins slowly creeping into his mind.  
He starts to leave before he hears Finn's whisper, "Stay, Poe."  
Finn gives him a look, and neither of them say another word as he slides into bed with them. Rey sits up groggily, "Finally." She says with a smile, reaching across Finn to lay her hand on Poe's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was so short i'd love to write more abt this if i can find the time.   
> also hope i didn't indent too much.


End file.
